


The Great Escape.

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica makes one of the hardest decisions of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Escape.

“My fiancée has been offered a job, I’m leaving Wentworth.”  
Franky felt her whole body tense and forced her jaw open to speak, “Why do you have to leave, where’s the job?”  
Erica had a look in her eye that screamed seriousness, “America,” she said evenly.  
Franky blinked quickly, “No. No, Erica you can’t – “  
“I don’t need your permission, Franky,” Erica managed to reply coldly, despite feeling like the biggest bitch in the world right now. Wentworth would survive without her, her friends could keep in contact, but Franky? This was the end of the road for them and Erica had made up her mind on that. But the distressed, desperate look in Franky’s eyes still hurt, really fucking hurt.  
“Erica, please. Don’t do this, I need – “  
“Don’t make this any harder than it has to be, Franky,” Erica cut in, not needing to hear what the prisoner was going to say.  
Franky could see it in Erica, she was already distancing herself, all professionalism with a blank but determined look in her eye, “You can’t do this to me,” she whispered.  
“I’m not doing it to you, Franky, I’m doing it for myself,” Erica replied.  
“When do you leave?”  
Erica swallowed, looking at her office door, “Tonight.”  
Franky stood up, “Are you fucking kidding me? Tonight? What…why didn’t you tell me sooner?” she began pacing the room for a moment before slumping against the wall, the most defeated the governor had ever seen her look.  
“Because I knew you’d go on some kind of crusade,” Erica replied honestly, trying to ignore the strings of her heart being pulled by the look in Franky’s eyes.  
Franky nodded, “Fair enough,” she pulled herself upright, “Fine, if that’s what you want…” she headed to the door.  
“Franky,” Erica couldn’t help herself, “Please just be good, promise me you’ll behave, get out of this place, make something of yourself.”  
Franky laughed, turning back to the governor and approaching the desk, slamming a fist on it, “You don’t get any fucking promises, Erica. You were meant to help me get this stupid law degree, meant to believe in me, “ she shook her head, “and you’re just fucking leaving, like everyone else,” it was a stinging line and later, Erica had no idea how she managed to compose herself, “Fuck you, Erica.”  
The governor watched her star prisoner, her dark obsession, walk out of her office; she knew for the last time. Well that had hurt, she thought, but it was hardly going to change her mind, not now.

Franky almost felt dizzy, out of step as she made her way back to the block and went straight into her room.  
“What’d the governor want?” Liz asked but received no answer, other than a slammed door in her face.

Franky slid down the back of the door, hating how much she was shaking and cursing every tear that made it’s way out of her eyes. She slammed a closed fist into the back of the door before collapsing her face onto her knee’s and bawling like she hadn’t since…since she had no idea when. What the fuck was she meant to do now? Her fucking smile was the only thing Franky looked forward to in this shit hole. She moved to her bed, clutching a pillow and letting every millimetre of water her body held out of her eyes as her whole body shook. She dug her nails and even her teeth into that pillow, trying to stop herself crying.  
“Hey,” she hadn’t even heard Kim enter the room, “What is it?”  
Franky attempted to shrug as Kim ran her fingers through Franky’s hair.  
“Look at me,” she whispered, bending down to get at Franky’s eye level.  
Franky pulled her face out of the soaked pillow and look at Kim through blurred eyes for a moment before swearing and hiding her face again.  
“It’s Erica, isn’t it?” Kim asked.  
Franky could hardly think, but how, what…  
“She just announced she’s leaving, “Kim joined the dots, “You’re in love with her, aren’t you?”  
Franky’s only answer was to grip the pillow tighter and turn away.  
Kim wasn’t totally surprised, Franky never looked at her the way she looked at the governor and everyone knew she had a thing for Erica, but mostly it was underestimated to exactly how strong that thing was, “Franky…” she sighed and pulled on Franky’s shoulder, forcing her to turn around, she climbed into the bed and took the pillow away, pulling Franky into her chest, “It’s okay. You’ll be okay without her, I promise.”  
Franky shook her head, “You should hate me, Kim.”  
Kim smiled, “Yeah, maybe. But right now, you need a friend. I’ve never seen you so upset. Just…you’ll be okay,” she really didn’t know what to say, of course the situation wasn’t ideal but she couldn’t just not care about the other prisoner, especially not when she looked so fucking broken, “I’ll help you, I promise. However, I can. I care about you, Franky, whatever we are or aren’t, I don’t care, you’re my friend.”  
Franky nodded into Kim’s chest. She was so fucking lucky Kim didn’t just leave her to die in her misery. But she was Franky Doyle, she could get through anything, right? And so she cried that night away and the next day, started her life without Erica Davidson in it.


End file.
